Henry Appleton
by TheRoyalAddict
Summary: ITV The Royal. A short fanfic about the passing of Henry Appleton.
1. Chapter 1

'_Tom, Katie can you come down stairs please'_ called Gordon as he arrived home from work. The man hung his coat on the hook and placed his work jacket on top. Gordon met his children as they reached the bottom of the stairs and indicated for them to go into the living room.

'_Hi dad'_ they chirped in harmony pleased to see their father. Jill was sat on the end of the sofa furthest away from them. Tom sat beside her and then Katie sat the other end, leaving a gap between her and her sibling. Gordon sat between his two eldest children and placed an arm around each of their shoulders. Their step-mother sat quietly, placing a hand on her step-sons knee.

'_Right, well you know Grandad Henry?'_ spoke the male

'_Is he better?'_ questioned Katie aware of his illness

'_That's the thing darling. You know when people are too ill to save them... Grandad was very poorly and we couldn't make him better'_ explained their dad, trying to make it as easy as possible for them to understand what he meant.

'_Like mum?'_ added his daughter. It took him by surprise. The two of them barely mentioned their biological mother these days; partly because she'd died when they were so young and partly because Jill had more than filled her role.

'_Just like your mum. But he told me to tell you both just how much he loves you...and he always will. He wouldn't want either of you to be upset. He's with mum now and they'll both be watching over you I promise'_ the anger Gordon felt towards his late wife had drifted away over the years, leaving him detached from Caroline.

'_Did he die peacefully daddy?'_ whispered Tom, taking the news in. A boy so young shouldn't know about death but thanks to his parent's jobs and his mothers passing he was only too aware of what his father was trying to tell them.

'_Of course he did Tom, of course he did. Just the way he wanted' _Tom sunk into Jill's arms as she hugged him tightly and kissed his head, Katie held onto her dads arm.

After several minutes Gordon broke the silence _'Now go and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a moment and then we can talk about Grandad as much as you want. Okay?'_ The two young Ormerod's eventually shuffled out of the room solemn, resistant to let go of their parents.

_The Funeral_

The dark oak coffin was carried into the church by four unknown pallbearers. Following them was Tom and Katie both smartly dressed in their school uniforms. Behind them was Jill and Gordon, each of them with a hand on their children's shoulders. The youngest member of their family, Jonathon, absent from the ceremony; far too young to understand what had happened. A small gathering of Henry's friends, whom had travelled to Scarborough for his funeral, walked a short distance behind.

The four Ormerod's took their seats on the front push, the others scattering behind them. Henry had left a plan of how he wanted his funeral to pan out, trying to make the task as easy as possible for his son-in-law. The vicar went about the service; prayers, songs and remembrances. Feeling it was his duty as Henry was the grandfather of his children; they his only living descendants, Gordon gave a short speak to the congregation.

'_Henry was a quiet man, someone who liked to keep himself to himself but most of all he was a family man. He was a husband, a father but most importantly Tom and Katie's beloved grandfather, and an additional granddad to Jonathon. He was a fantastic father-in-law to me and not to mention how freely and selflessly he let Jill into his life after Caroline's death and took her under his wing. Henry will be deeply missed by all of us who loved him. Sleep well Grandad.'_ Gordon bowed his head to the coffin and made his way back to comfort his children and weeping wife. The speech was plain but echoed volume about the kind-hearted man; the final sentence a mark of respect and a gentle nod to the wonderful grandfather.


	2. Chapter 2

Gordon,

If you're reading this then I've gone but I don't want anyone to be sad about my passing. I lived a very happy and fulfilled life thanks to you, my family. In this letter you'll find details of my will, I wanted to explain things to you in my own way; you deserve that much at least.

But first let me say thank you. I'm not a daft man; I know life with Caroline was very hard but thank you for looking after her. You've given me the greatest gift I could have asked for, three beautiful grandchildren; Katie, Tom and Jonathon. I'm well aware that your marriage to Jill has provided a stable family home for them all, and in a way given me another daughter to protect. You, Gordon Ormerod, are a wonderful man; a superb husband, father and son-in-law. Thank You.

Details of my will:

I ask you to sell my property in Bournemouth and then put the money into trust for Katie, Tom and Katie. And also any children you may have in the future.

The rest of my savings and so on will go to you Gordon. Spend some much needed time with Jill, and then do whatever you feel necessary with the rest.

Never let the children forget how much I love them.

Henry


End file.
